


So Many Heats

by LittleSinners



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Bitty Readers, F/M, Fingerfucking, Group Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Regular size undertale sans, Smut, female bitty readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSinners/pseuds/LittleSinners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female Bitty Readers X UT! Sans Smut Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Many Heats

**Author's Note:**

> Request for Archive of our own guest Gen! Enjoy!
> 
> (Omf we are so sinful)

Papyrus and his damned sympathy. Sans sighed. Looking at the enclosure he'd pruchased, filled with female bitties. He could still remember what his younger brother had said when he showed this to him.

"BROTHER I HAD TO! THEY LOOKED SO SAD AND LONELY! I KNEW THEY WOULD BE HAPPY HERE! PLEASE LET ME KEEP THEM PLEAAASE SANS!" He hopped up and down excitedly, hoping from a good answer. How could Sans every say no to those stars in his eyesockets and this hopeful look he had, if he said no he feared his younger brother might start start crying.

And there he way today, with over 15 hungry bitties to feed and take care of while Papyrus is gone for a week at Toriel and Frisk's place. He didn't even know what to do with them, what should he even feed them? He never had a pet besides for his pet rock, and a pet with human or monster intelligence none the less? He was confused.

"New daddy can I have some carrots?" One of the most excited bitties hopped up and down looking up at him.

"Cheese sounds nice." Mumbled out a bitty sitting in the corner of the enclosure. He had no idea why they were all females when Papyrus got them, huh, maybe it's all they had at the moment. 

'Man what am I supposed to do.. The only thing we ever keep in our fridge is spaggethi..'

"Err.. Would.. Huh.. Spaghetti be okay?" Said Sans, unsure about how to treat them. They all nodded in some way.

He pulled out two plates of pasta and cut up the strings as small as he could before placing them down in the enclosure.

"There." He said, still slightly awkward. The bitties took very little time to rush over to the plates and begin eating small fistfulls of spaghetti, saying "Thank you" more or less because of their full mouths.

The next few days went by the same. Although as time passed, the bitties seemed to grow more and more affectionate of him, it felt strange. It felt strange because they started asking him things like "Can I sleep with you?" Or talking about how nice his bony hands felt when he would pick them up. Sans couldn't help feeling as if something was up, but he chose to ignore it. Anyways he hadn't stepped in the enclosure itself, it's not like they could do anything. 

One night however, he awoke to strange noises. Sans never really slept well, as his sleep was almost always filled with creeping nightmares. Tonight though he felt especially restless. Sounds kept the sweet embrace of unconsciousness just away from his reach. He tossed and turned around until he couldn't take it anymore and ripped the blankets off of him before storming into the living room. 

What he saw left him bewildered and in a complete state of concern. All the bitties in the enclosure where out of their sweaters, looking up at him with teary eyes and whining out things like "It's too warm." And "Please help us daddy." 

'W-What are they sick? What do I do? I can't just do nothing about it, Papyrus would be heartbroken if I were to let the bitties get hurt in his absence!' Thought Sans, hands on either side of his skull and his mind going blank. Without a second thought, he stepped within the enclosure and sat down, immediatly, many of the bitties ran to him, trying to get help. 'What am I supposed to do? What do they WANT me to do? Huh.. Maybe if I have a closer look at them to see whats wrong.." Carefully, he picked up one of them, which had begun to crawl up on his lap. He tried to ignore their lack of sweaters, even if it was painfully obvious, because he really did want to help them. The bitty looked up at him with very hopeful eyes and laid herself back into his palm, before spreading her legs. "Wha-?" "The heat.. Please Daddy it's so much.. It's too muuuch.." She cried out. And before Sans could say a word about the embarassing situation, he felt movement underneath his clothing, multiple bitties had crawled into his lap, some under his clothes and they were all rubbing themselves against him some way, most had already taken off their shorts but some were just in too much of a daze to do so. He pulled up his shirt with one hand only to freeze as he spotted at least 4 bitties there alone, one on his spine, rubbing the bumps and ridges of it against her moistenning core, while the other 3 tried working themselves off on different areas of his pelvis. 

He was getting turned on by this, no matter how filthy it was. His balance gave away as he was getting assaulted by all of this touching at once, he laid back down. Panting and groaning as he felt the multiple female bitties under his clothing, attempting anything to get themselves off. His hands were on the ground, and he was entirely at the mercy of what he was feeling, his arousal had already summoned a freshly-conjured ecto-cock that it was being touched and ground up against. Small hands grabbed onto his bones as the bitties hips desperatly rutted themselves against the ivory, hard texture, some had even began putting his unmoving fingers and even toes inside themselves, moaning and crying out as they thrusted them deeper.

'Why is this happening? What do I do? Oh fuck this feel way too good.' He didn't know what to do but help these bitties out of their heats until it was over, he wouldn't have the courage to pull away either way, it just felt way too good! He began thrusting his fingers into the bitties tightly clamping down on them, eliciting moans and pants from the new household 'pets' Papyrus had gotten, as he unknowingly thrusted his hips at the touches he felt. He kept a steady rythm until he felt something pressing his collarbone, confused, he opened his eyes to see one of the bitties shyly looking at his mouth, sitting ontop of him. Sans quickly understood the message, and so the bewildered and usually awkward skeleton began moving and working with his tongue to attempt to satisfy her. The room was filled with a chorus of moans, pants and squeals as all of the female bitties came over and over again from him, penetrating and impaling themselves onto his fingers and toes, the bumbs oh so well pleasuring them, or rutting their dripping pussies against his hard bones, or for some, deeply enjoying his magically conjured organs. It didn't take him long to cum either, the cyan liquid didn't remain very long onto his bones however, as many of the small beings volunteered to lick it off of him lewdly and very, very thoroughly. By the time all of this was over, the clock read 5 AM. Sans was slowly making his way out of the enclosure, and back into his bed, exhausted and covered in sweat and cum after making sure all of the bitties were asleep peacefully.

And even if he had to spend all of this energy doing that, when Papyrus came back he would probably still get mad at him for being lazy. Jeez.


End file.
